Suction drainage systems having a connection from a rigid container or a flexible liner to the body of a patient and a connection from the container or liner to a suction source have been widely utilized in hospitals. These systems collect waste from surgical and other patients in a disposable container or flexible liner having an integral lid or cover. The waste being collected often is highly infectious and often subject to exposure caused by spills or a failure of the suction drainage system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a suction drainage container infection control system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a suction drainage infection control system incorporating an enclosed reservoir containing a waste treating material, such as a germicide and/or absorbent disposed within a reservoir that can be opened to empty its contents when desired and/or improved valves and/or a transfer system and/or locking features in the lid to minimize the escape of fluid after capture.